


Feels very human

by bronovan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angels, M/M, Rating May Change, yes all at the same time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronovan/pseuds/bronovan
Summary: John was on a mission to find the god of time and the god of emotions. It would probably be convenient if the person from the tatto parlor next door knew anything about them.





	1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Strider's tattoo and piercing parlor, how may I help you?"

"I'm from the shop next door, our power is lost so uh, I wanted to check if it's the same for you. I can see it isn't."

"Oh, you're from the flower shop? Come in, I bet it's freezing there now. No need for you to sit in the dark."

"Oh, thank you! This is so nice, wow. Thank you so much!"

The boy kept thanking him. He was probably around 20 years old, which was very young if you asked Dave. Well, that didn't really count, since Dave was thousands of years old.

You see, Dave Strider was a god. God of time. Which meant time traveling, time healing, time fixing and a side bonus of eternal youth. Since he didn't want to interfere with the timelines he lived in too much, he decided to live a normal human-like life as a tattoo artist. His brother – Dirk Strider, god of emotions - helped him get the idea. Living forever sure helps you perfect your art skills. And pick a proper human name.

He actually had an eye on the boy from the flower shop a while ago. He knew he couldn't make a move on him, at least not as a relationship goal, but a one night stand is always an option. That boy was super cute.

"What's your name? I mean, I assume you're Strider, but your first name?" The boy spoke.

"Dave. You?"

"I'm john!" He smiled. Cute little buck teeth peeped over the edge of his upper lip. "It's nice to finally meet you. I saw you in the area a lot but never actually got to speak to you!"

"It's nice to meet you too, John." Dave half-smiled, trying to give off an "I swear I'm nice" vibe.

"I don't see any tattoos or piercings on you, how come you're working in the tattoo and piercing parlor?"

"I do have some. Maybe I can show you one day." He winked, and realized a bit too late John wouldn't be able to see this because he was wearing his shades.

John giggled, "yeah, sure! I'd love to see them!" oh god, he was so innocent.

"Anyway, feel free to come here whenever you want, even when your power isn't out."

"Thank you!" John smiled again, "you're so nice, I might start having my lunches here every day." Another giggle.

Dave smiled again and nodded, "feel free. We don't get that many costumers, I can arrange some time for you."

"I was actually joking," John seemed confused, "but if you'd like that, I'd love to!"

"Oh, uh." Dave shrugged. Fuck. "Yeah, I knew you were joking. Still. Seems like it could be fun."

Huh. He might have a chance with this human if this really works.

* * *

 Man, acting human was hard.

The thing John missed the most about his true form was his wings. They were so big, and feathery, and beautiful! He had to wear this weird necklace his boss gave him to hide them all the time. Now they just looked like a weird tattoo on his back.

His mission was to find 2 gods that escaped and went to the human world. God of time and god of emotions. They were both missing for awhile and the council was getting worried. They sent him to earth undercover, as a human running a flower shop not far from the last sighting of the gods' deeds. They were pretty irresponsible, at least God of emotions was. God of time managed to keep a low profile, for now.

John was an angel, meaning he was the one of those who did the gods' dirty work. Which now meant finding these stray gods and leading them to be judged by the council. He was actually pretty excited about this mission, he liked humans.

Like the human he met today, Dave Strider. Seemed like a really nice guy. Maybe John could talk to him and ask some questions about strange sightings in the area and see if they lead to one of the missing gods. Plus, making friends never hurt anyone.

He's been here for a while and only now got the courage to talk to the surprisingly-good-looking human, faking a story about the power not working in his flower shop. Dave bought it and was super nice to him, so maybe he can use this human for good.

* * *

"So how did you get in the tattoo business?" John asked one day when they had lunch together.

"You know, like everyone else does. I was always good at art, and I wanted to make money, so… why not, am I right?" Dave replied and took a sip of his apple juice.

"Do you like it?"

"To be honest," Dave set his cup down, "I love it. I love the idea that something I did is going to be forever on somebody's body. Everything is temporary, but this way, my art can be… forever."

John was silent for a few seconds. "That's… that's beautiful, Dave."

"You really think so?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks man." He smiled and John smiled back.

They stayed silent for awhile after that until John spoke again, "I have a question."

Dave's brain already started flooding with possibilities, and all of them were bad. "Yeah?"

"Might sound weird, but do you remember not long ago when there was a laugh attack?"

"You mean when everyone in the area started laughing with no control?" Shit, this is something Dirk did on accident when he was feeling a little too happy one time. "What about it?"

"What do you think caused it?"

"Laughter is contagious, I guess. Maybe someone couldn't control their laughing and it just affected everyone." Please buy it, please buy it…

"Doesn't it seem strange to you, though? So many people were a part of this, including people who don't know each other," John looked at him curiously. "It just seems a little strange."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." God, Dave hoped he didn't sound suspicious.

John was silent. Dave tried to hold his poker face.

"Dave."

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in god?"

Where did that come from? "Not really."

"Oh." John was silent for a moment again before saying, "and gods?"

"Already said not really." Shit, shit he knows.

"No, you said not really about god. I'm asking about gods. Like… do you think there are gods that are in charge of certain aspects?"

Dave faked a laugh, "no way, dude. That sounds like bullshit."

"Oh well, thank you for answering." John got up. "I need to get back to the shop now. Have a nice day, Dave!"

"See you tomorrow!" Dave smiled and shut the door behind John as he left.

Fuck.

"Dirk, come here." Dave called his brother who was sitting in the other room. "We have a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can comment, then it'll help me!!! makes me want to write more, just saying :D


	2. Chapter 2

"So what you're telling me is your boyfriend knows about our existence?"

"He's not my boyfriend. And yes, he does. He asked me if I think gods who control certain aspects are real."

"We're screwed."

"Yeah, we are."

"What are you going to do?"

"Why me? Is there anything I even _can_ do?"

"Sniff around a little, maybe. Check out what he knows. We don't know what we're dealing with, he might be another god or someone from the council. We can't be reckless about this."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Really? We?"

"What do you want?" Dirk looked kind of hurt.

"The event he talked about was something you did when you couldn't control yourself. The reason he's in this place and not somewhere else is because he noticed strange things happening in this area."

"So this is my fault?"

"Probably, yeah."

"Damn."

"Damn indeed."

"Should I talk to him?"

"I think it'll just look more suspicious. But I'll try to talk to him and see what else he knows, like you said." Dave sighed. "Wish me luck."

* * *

"You mentioned gods the other day, right?" Dave suddenly asked when they were in the middle of lunch.

John's ears perked up. "Yes! Why? Did you read about them or something?"

"Uh…" shit. "Yeah. They sound cool."

"Which culture did you read about?"

Fuck. "Greek."

John dropped a little. "Oh. Uh. Who's your fave?"

"Hades. He's cool."

"You do seem like the kind of person who'd like him."

"Are you saying I'm giving off an aura of death?"

"You got me, man. That's exactly what I'm saying."

 _At least not an aura of time_ , Dave thought, even though he knew John was joking. "Harsh."

"Get used to it." John snapped his fingers. "Personally, I prefer other cultures. Alternian gods are cool."

Fuck, shit, fuck, Dave and Dirk were Alternian gods. "Oh really. Who's your fave?"

"I heard the god of emotions is… interesting. People said they met him. Hell, my cousin said he even slept with him once!"

Dave gave a nervous laugh, hoping he sounded normal. "Can you even sleep with a god? Won't you die or something?"

"I think he was just drunk and believed everything the man said, but I choose to believe him as well." John giggled. "I wonder what it's like to sleep with a god."

Dave swallowed. "They're gonna have to exist for you to do that, bro."

John almost looked… hurt? "I believe they exist, though."

Oh no. too impatient to deny his own existence, Dave accidentally stepped on John's beliefs. Gods, he felt like an ass. "Sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for, haha." John blinked and shifted back to normal. "You don't have to believe in them as well."

"I can try to, if you want me to." What the fuck are you saying, Dave.

John smiled. "I can give you some reading material if you want."

Dave smiled back. "I'd love that."

* * *

Reading about himself was… tiring.

Everything was wrong. Plus, everything made him look bad. So what if he was a "stray god"? The council didn't have to be such dicks and put this information in every single book John read.

There was something that nagged the back of his mind, though.

John said his favorite Alternian god was the god of emotions. Meaning Dirk. But why would John like Dirk? Every book and every link John sent him made Dirk look even worse than he is in real life. Why would John like someone who was described as a "toxic, suicidal, unruly, impulsive person"?

Man, Dave really didn't want to suspect John as someone from the council. He was so nice and they had so much fun together. Why must the council fuck everything up?

So, for now, Dave decided not to suspect John. He'll act like everything is normal, not tell Dirk anything, John and Dave could stay friends, Dirk wouldn't fear for his own life, everyone is happy.

Yes. This is what he was going to do.

* * *

John literally moaned when he let his wings open up and take up all the space in his tiny apartment.

They were crammed inside of this fucking tattoo for too long! Finally, they could breathe a little.

Also, the necklace started chafing the back of his neck.

He stretched a bit over here and over there. He was so glad he didn't have any roommates. If one of them walked in it would have been a bit too hard to explain. He was glad they weren't real.

John sat down on his couch and checked out his phone. One message from the head of the council, _'Did you find them yet?'_ , and one from Dave, _'man those gods are sick thanks for showing me them'_. John smiled at Dave's message and was quick to reply.

_'who's your fave?? :D'_

_'god of time dude_

_he's cool_

_cooler than a normal day in antarctica_

_the coolest'_

_'haha yeah he's rad!_

_did you get to his brother yet?'_

_'god of emotions? he sounds like a dick'_

_'he is'_

_'nice'_

John giggled at Dave's messages. To be honest, Dave kind of reminded him of god of time.

Wait, maybe…

Nah, there was no way Dave was the god of time. He didn't even know he existed until couple of days ago!

Unless he faked it.

No! Dave wouldn't do that, wouldn’t he? Their friendship was important to him as well! He wouldn't  lie to John! And besides, even if he was god of time, why would he hide it? It's not like he knew John was trying to find him.

So, for now, John decided not to suspect Dave. He'll act like everything is normal, not tell the council anything, John and Dave could stay friends, the council won't bother him, everyone is happy.

Yes. This is what he was going to do.

Now, where the hell did he put his wings' necklace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, comment fuel me!!!! i'm sorry if this chapter is weird, i started writing it long time ago and abandoned it :0 and i'm also sorry it took so long aaaaaa. i hope you like it anyway!!!


End file.
